1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture covering and, more specifically, to a protective cover for furniture from pet hair, dander and dirt. The cover is contained within a housing in a rolled state so that it can be easily extended and retracted as desired. Furthermore, the cover has at least one transverse pocket within the body of the cover containing a rigid member that can be tucked between the seat and back rest to keep the cover taut and prevent casual displacement during use. Also provided is a weighted leading edge that will keep the cover taut on the seat and front of the furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other furniture covers designed for a similar purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,238 issued to Goodford on Jul. 15, 1986.
Another patent was issued to Schwarzenbart on Mar. 30, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,411. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,952 was issued to Devlin on Jul. 23, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 3, 1998 to Asfaw as U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,828.
Another patent was issued to Blaney on Dec. 12, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,805. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,851 was issued to Burks et al. on Jul. 2, 2002. Another was issued to Arenas on Dec. 9, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,551 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 9, 2007 to Struthers as U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,257.
Another patent was issued to Mesaki Hiroyuki on Jul. 19, 1994 as Japan Patent No. JP6197826. Yet another International Patent Application No. WO2004/028853 was published to Arenas on Apr. 8, 2004. Another was published to Brodskiy on Jul. 28, 2005 as International Patent Application No. WO2005/068254 and still yet another was published on May 10, 2007 to Beach as International Patent Application No. WO2007/051711.